Tus lindos y estúpidos recuerdos
by Ayano-nee
Summary: Cada uno de los personajes que conocemos tiene un lindo o un estúpido recuerdo que contar o querer olvidar, por mas tonto que suene, por mas triste que se vea, es bastante divertido ¿te gustaría ver esas historias contadas desde el mismo punto de vista del personaje?. ¡Personaje en portada!


Hola...este mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Ayano o pueden decirme Aya :), vengo de tierras lejanas(de Smash bros) a dejarles mi primer fanfic de South park!

espero les guste muchos! aun que si tengo fallas jamas duden en decirme, que eso me hace mejor escritor en futuro :D

Personaje de hoy: Damien

**Disclaraimer: South park no me pertenece, si así fuese no se que estaría haciendo aqui**

* * *

**1-Damien es ingenuo**

South Park, Colorado, un pequeño y frió pueblo montañés, con animales rabiosos, perros gay, personas que se cambian de sexo porque si… ya saben cosas totalmente normales. En fin este día a sido particularmente raro, en este minuto me dirijo hacia mi casa…en el infierno…pero les contare de todas formas lo raro que a sido el día de hoy

Todo partió hoy en la mañana…

* * *

**(Flash back- Lunes 7:30 de la mañana)**

Me levante como todas las mañanas me di un baño, me puse mi ropa y fui a comer, vi que mi padre había dejado una nota en la nevera pero me dio flojera leerla, ya que, seguramente diría algo como _"Estaré todo el día con mi amado Sadami~" _no saben cuánto asco sentí ante ese pensamiento…fui a azotar a un par de almas en pena, tome mi bolso negro y subí a la superficie, en South park con mi padre tenemos una casa aparte, parece ser una casa normal y a veces me quedo hay…

Caminaba hasta la escuela cuando me llego un mensaje a mi teléfono, cuando lo reviese pues…

— ¿"HB" y que mierda significa eso? — dije a la mitad del camino, era un mensaje de Gok Zarah o mejor conocido como Bradley, el niño que salvo a este pueblo de ese monstro, se hizo mi amigo un día en el que se hundió en la nieve, lo saque y le dije que algún día me debería un favor — Quien sabe, idioma alienígena quizá— dije refiriéndome que él está en el espacio buscando su origen…

Se me mucho idiomas por el simple hecho de ser el Anti-cristo, pero aun así jamás vi ese "HB" en mi vida, seguí mi camino sintiendo que algo se me olvidaba. Llegue a la estúpida escuela bastante temprano, fui a mi casillero y encontré 2 regalos y 3 cartas que guarde en mi bolso para abrirlos después…era bastante raro, nunca nadie me daba nada y hoy le agarro conmigo, ¡Ja seguramente sería una broma de los chicos!

Iba caminando hasta el salón hoy teníamos Matemáticas y yo no tenía ganas de estudia aun, a así que me fui a paso lento, de un momento a otro vi a Bebe y Wendy llamándome desde atrás, lo único que atine a pensar en ese minuto fue un _"¿Que putas quieres?"_

— Hey Damien solo quiero darte esto — Dijo la peli-negra al tiempo que de daba un regalo con forma rectangular — ¡Espero te guste! — sonrió

— Am…este gracias…creo— estaba sumamente confundido ¿la perra de Stan me estaba dando un regalo?

— Oh cariño yo no me quedar atrás tampoco— Bebe le regalo una caja pequeña y un beso en la mejilla — Estoy segura de que te gustara— le guiño el ojo

— Este si claro, lo que tú digas— me fui con ellas hasta el salón mientras guardaba los regalos, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba, de seguro me estaba perdiendo algo…um…Navidad, naa esa fue el año pasado, ¿pascua? pero esa fue hace 3 meces, jaja ese día recuerdo que el señor Garrison metió sus huevos en chocola- en que estaba…, este ¿día del niño?, no, no ok…

Llegue a la clase y todo parecía estar en orden, aun que muchos de la clase me dijeron feliz día, ¿feliz día de qué? ¿De los inocentes? En fin fui a tomar asiento y…me dormir sobre mi banco. Escuche cuando el profesor llego y me regaño por dormir en clase. Al almuerzo me lleve aun más sorpresas

— ¿Craig? — dije mirando atónito como todo su tema es decir, Clyde, Token, Tweek y Kevin estaban frente a mi mesa, mientras yo sostenía un pan con jamón entre mis manos

— Damien— dijo el peli-negro con su estúpida voz monótona, esa voz haría pesimista a cualquiera

— ¿Necesitas algo Tucker? — pregunte mientras comía de mi pan, después casi me atragante cuando vi que él, ese chico sin corazón, el más bastardo, el que batió el récord de idas a la oficina del Sr. Makey…me estaba dejando una pequeña bolsita en la mesa

— No te acostumbres Thorn— dijo mientras se retiraba

— Hay…me pregunto cómo llegamos a ser amigos— dijo Clyde con una sonrisa — Aquí tiene Damien~ disfrútalo— dijo mientras me daba un sobre y seguía a Craig

—¡GAH NO ME DEJEN SOLO! —grito Tweek— Ng…espero te gusten, ¡NO ME MATES OH DIOS SERIA MUCHA PRESION SI ES QUE NO TE GUSTARA AHHHHHH! — decía ese paranoico mientras se jalaba el pelo

— Tranquilo Tweek, Damien están inofensivo como una mosca— lo relajo Token, ese bastardo hijo de puta…— Aquí tienes el tuyo gózalo, ahora vamos a que tomes café Tweek

— Siii, café— corrió el rubio

— Este…— Kevin el asiático, seguía allí dejo su regalo y me dijo— Que la fuerza te acompañe— y salió corriendo…

Yo me quede ahí, con las palabras en la boca…

— Que mierda acaba de pasar…— fue lo único que pude pronunciar, intente meter todos los regalos al bolso pero no me cabían si decidí abrirlos mientras seguía comiendo mi pan

Comencé con los de mi casillero, el primero era de Bradley el niño bicurioso, el que está loco por Butters, que me dejo un par de guantes color negro, no estaban nada mal considerando que este condenado pueblo es mas frio que la propia Antártida, aun que estoy seguro que lo izo pensando en cómo Butters podría follárselo de mil maneras luego fue el regalo de Jimmy que me dejo una recopilación de los chistes mas graciosos del mundo…meh. Proseguí con las 3 cartas la primera era de Red

"_Damien espero lo pases muy bien en tu día muy especial, te dejo este pequeño obsequio junto con la carta, muchos, muchos besos para ti_

_Cariños Red Tucker_

_Pd: No te lo digo de frente porque estoy enferma y seguramente tuve que hacer que alguien te diera esto"_

Estaba dándome golpes contra la mesa, era tan rosa y cursi y para mejorarlo me dejo un bolígrafo rojo con una cruz invertida en la punta, era bonito pero

— Es-tan-cursi— decía mientras me golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa repetidas veces — Ahora cual sigue…am…o Thomas…este ese era…¡el niño al que Craig dijo que le lavaría la ropa! La letra se veía bien temblorosa se notaba las veces en las que dijo groserías y se le movió el lápiz se los leo como yo lo vi:

"_Damien, le dejo a usted este rhssjhlo (regalo) y espero lo disfrute ahora estoy de viaje con mi svfgvsgd (cosa que no entendí) madre y no puedoehgfrv (puedo) dárselo persdhrnalmente (personalmente) pero me encantaría!, si más que decir se despide Thomas EL VERGA LARGA!_

_Pd: no puedo cree que escribí eso_

_Pd2: perdí mi PUTO borrador_

_Pd3: ¡Diablos volví a escribir la grosería!"_

No podía evitarlo estaba cagado de risa, estaba mas que seguro de que la mayor parte de la cafetería me miraba extrañado, ese niño era un caso. Me regalo un cuaderno rojo con calaveras por aquí y por allá, ¡jaja mas cuaderno donde garabatear! Abrí la última carta que era de Bradley el mormón, casi bonito con solo pensar en esa palabra…pero no lo hice por que adoro mi almuerzo

"_Para el Anti-cristo, no me agras mucho ya que en si eres…ya sabes…hijo de…am…ya tu sabes!, en fin te dejo este obsequio me costó tanto entrar a la maldita tienda para comprarlo así que al menos espero que no lo tires a la basura_

_Bradley"_

Me dio mucha curiosidad el hecho de que este tipo me diera algo, asi que saque lo que estaba en el fondo del sobre y vi una cruz invertida con pelotitas rojas… ¡JA JA AHORA ENTIENDO POR QUE LE COSTO!, el bastardo ese se esmero en entrar a una tienda por esto, se veía bonito asi que me lo puse

Seguí abriendo regalos, Wendy me dio un libro…me dio puto libro de… ¿el cáncer de mama?, Bebe me dio un peluche que era igual a mí, tenía hasta mis sensuales ojos rojos, Craig me dio un llavero con el numero "6", Token me dio un vídeo juego, Kevin me dio una pinche espada láser… ¿qué vergas voy a hacer con una espada láser? Clyde me dio un cupón para tacos y Tweek me dio unas galletas hechas en casa…de café obviamente, ¡el día en que ese paranoico de algo que no contenga cafeína, yo dejaría de quemar cosas seguro!

* * *

Las horas siguientes fueron lo mismo era regalo tras regalo, felicitación y felicitación, por favor gente ¡NO SE QUE DÍA SE CELEBRA HOY, LO ÚNICO QUE SE ES QUE HOY ES UN PUTO LUNES!. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo con eso en mente choque con alguien, mejor dicho 4 cabecitas pequeñas, eran esos mocos de 15 años el hermano de Broflovski, la hermana del cara dura de Craig, la hermanita del pervertido de Kenny y el niño emo. Me estaban mirando como si yo fuera todo lo que les importara

— ¿Se les perdió algo? — pregunte

— Hey no sea grosero— dijo Karen haciéndome un puchero — Venimos a darle su regalo

— ¿Regalo? — ¿ósea como que hay más? Esperen esa "ósea" queda muy fresa, ¿puedo retractarme?

— Si aquí tienes el nuestro es de parte de los 4— dijo Ike el niño canadiense

— Y este es de los góticos…— me quede mirando al niño gótico unos cuantos minutos ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Ferkle? — Solo llévate tu conformitas regalo ¿quieres?

— ¿Ah?, si claro— tome las cosas y lo mire

— ¿Algo que decirnos motherfucker? — decía esa peli-roja ¿Ruby?

— ¿Gracias? — sin más que decir o hacer se largaron de mi vista

— ¿Niños…quien los entiende?

* * *

Seguí recibiendo cosas de Stan recibí otro vídeo juego, de Kyle recibí otro libro pero del apocalipsis…eso estaba bien, de Kenny recibí "ramera 20" típico de él, de Cartman fue un "respeta mi autoridad" al que me encargue de darle el claro ejemplo de la "seña Tucker". Mole vino por la ventana del salón entro como si nada me dejo una caja de cigarros y se fue, pude ver claramente como era perseguido por los maestros mientras el blasfemaba a Dios, Gregory me dio un fino abrigo, Butters me dio un ramo de rosas rojas…fue marica pero el ramo era lindo…no puedo cree que pensé eso lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando apareció mi mejor amigo que no había visto en todo el día

— ¿Pip? — lo mire curioso

— ¡Hola Damien! — me saludo alegremente como siempre

— No te había visto en todo el día

— Lose, lose no puedes vivir si mi— bromeo

— Muy gracioso inglesito, muy gracioso— lo mire entrecerrando los ojos — ¿Y qué te trae ante mi malévola presencia?

— ¡Malévola ni que ocho cuartos, ere más inocente que un sol con carita sonriente!

— ¿Viniste a burlarte de mí?

— ¡Oh no, solo vine a darte esto? —decía el rubio mientras sacaba una caja de su bolso — Este es tu regalo

— Muchas gracias— dije recibiéndolo, hasta que se me ocurrió preguntar — ¿Oye Pip…porque todos me dan regalos hoy?— pregunte

— Damien será que tu…— se le formo una mueca extraña en la cara que no pude deducir — Lo siento, yo no puedo ji ji— y se fue corriendo dejándome solo en el pasillo

— ¿Y a este que mierda le hice?

Abrí mi regalo y vi que era una bufanda roja con negro me la puse inmediatamente por que tenia mas frió que la mierda.

* * *

Y así llegamos al presente, me pase todo el puto día de aquí allá recibiendo regalo, nunca pude saber que día era hoy hasta que llegue casa cubierto en serpentinas y un gorrito de fiesta, vi a mi padre que estaba sacando un pastel del refrigerador

— Oh cariño llegaste, déjame que te felicite como corresponde— decía mi padre mientras me abrazaba como si yo fuera un muñeco o algo así — ¿te divertiste hoy en la escuela?

— Algo así, muchas personas me dieron regalos y felicitaciones…

— O eso es muy bueno cariño, vamos para que comamos tu pastel

— ¿Oye papa? — iba a preguntar, nadie me lo había dicho, ni si quiera Pip fue capaz de decirme la gran incógnita que tenia — Papa… ¿Qué se celebra hoy?

— Damien…

— ¿Si pa'?

— Hoy es tu cumpleaños

* * *

Espero les aya gustado, Damien para mi no mata ni a una mosca, que maldiga todo lo que quiera pero no puedo imaginarlo tan malo

sgdyyfgvygygfv sin mas que decir Ayano se va

Good night!


End file.
